The Last Super Hero
by gohon ssj4
Summary: Robin took down the titans, the justice league and took there endownments along with conquering the world. People think that he defeated all of the Titans but, he forgot about Beastboy. The Last Super Hero. This will be a bbraestar fic please rr.
1. Chapter 1

At one time in the world, there were super heroes that fought to protect it from evil villains. There was a time were super heroes defeated the bad guys every time and always won the heart of the people...but that all changed. Two years ago a group of superheroes called the Teen Titans protected a city called Jump City and it is there where it all started.

The leader Robin, betrayed everyone including the ones he once called friends, Titans North, Titans East, and the Justice League. For a long while, Robin had always wanted powers, but his mentor, Batman taught him that not having powers didn't make you weak. It was the power that came inside you that would make your enemies fear your wake. Unfortunately, Robin thought power was the ticket in spite of what he had been taught, but he never acted on it for only one simple reason, Starfire

But, that all changed when he decided to put her under work, training and wanting to be alone. Starfire tried to endure it. She tried to maker him see that she loved him, but in return, all she got was a cold shoulder.

_Flashback_

"_Ple-please Ro-Robin quit ignoring me. We never do anything together anymore. Remember the times we spent together. Does that not matter to you any longer, Robin? I thought you loved me." Star cried. _

_Robin looked at her with coldness in his eyes as he brushed her aside and left her on the floor crying in his wake. _

_As Starfire was on the floor crying for someone to love her, not be left aside like Robin did. She knew she had to move on, but that was hard part she thought. "Who co-could ever love me? I am nothing." _

"_That's not true." said a familiar voice. _

_When Starfire looked up she saw Beast Boy with Raven hovering near. Starfire without thinking, without considering she threw her arms around Beast Boy. Beast Boy stood rigid for a moment, and then stood even more rigid when he felt someone else hugging him behind her back. Beast Boy looked to see who was hugging him from behind and saw that it was Raven with her eyes closed and seemed content. Briefly, Beast Boy wondered why Raven had hugged him, but shrugged it off and eventually started to relax and gave into there hugs. _

_End flashback_

After that wherever Beast Boywent to hang out the girls were not that far behind. The only time in fact the only time they did leave him alone was when he went to the bathroom or went to bed. And sometimes for unknown reason to Beast Boy, he would find both girls on his bed. Beast Boy being Beast Boy thought they had been sleep walking twice a week and shrugged off the thought.

But...as time progressed the girls started to do more different things to get Beast Boy'sattention. Like, when the girls "accidentally trip" over sometime and fall into Beast Boy pressing hard into him. And every time Beast Boy would shudder and close his eyes to hold back his feelings, they would just smile and slowly, almost teasingly, get off of him. The girls got to a point where they were about to just strut into Beast Boy room in lingerie and start making out with him and seeing if he could resist them. That is until Robin kicked him off the team after finding out what star was doing.

Everyone protested that day but Robin won over all with the back up of Titans east and the Justice League, and they had no choice. Beast Boy packed it up but before he left Raven and Starfire did something to ensure no other women would have him while he was away.

_Flashback_

_Beast Boy was packing all that he had gained over the years as a Titan. He got over 5 million for his troubles from Batman because out of all the Justice league he was the only one that disagreed with Robin and for his compensation he gave him this money to spend. _

_As he was packing for space not telling anybody what he was doing not even Raven or Starfire. The only one who even knew that he was traveling into space was Cyborg because he built his Spaceship for him to go in. Cut out of his thoughts the door slid open and in came Raven and Starfire looking stunning as ever yet, deeply saddened at the same time but, they also had a look of...lust. _

"_Beast Boy" purred Raven. "We want to do something for you before you leave today." _

_Beast Boy looking puzzled said, "Ummm...what do you have in mind?"_

_Both girls then looked at each other and smiled. When they turned back to him this time, their teeth became sharper, and before Beast Boy could question the girls unexpectedly jumped on Beast Boy and bit his neck to the point of breaking skin. Blood was flowing freely from their mouths that was covering Beast Boy neck. For 15 minutes they kept sucking down on his neck, until both Raven and Starfire let go with a final lick across his neck he felt the blood stop flowing and the wound the marks healed. _

_Beast Boy being confused looking into there triumphant faces asked, "Um...what was that for?" _

_They both smiled and said at the same time, "We wanted to mark you as our mate. So wherever you go you will be ours and no other woman, or in some cases man, will not be able to have you. For our marks only let you mate us and us alone and before you ask why we picked you, It's pretty obvious that we wanted you for quite some time now. _

_Beast Boy stood in shock and smiled sadly and said, "I wish we could stay together but I guess Robin made sure of that didn't' he. But, since I have 22 hours left, let's spend it together. So...what do you wanna do?" _

_Both girls grinned and stripped down to there goddess figures and approached Beast Boy with a look that said, lets fuck. _

_End Flashback_

To say in the least, Beast Boy was very happy that night, as were the girls to the point where they screamed so loud from pleasure they broke the windows with there moans of pleasure from Beast Boy.

The next morning before he left Beast Boy gave them three things. A quickie, a year supply of mustard for star, and a year supply of books for Raven to get at a book store for free. As he left he told them he would come back for them. It will be some time but he would. And on that final note Beast Boy gathered all his supplies and decided to travel the wonders of the universe as he slipped into light speed with his moped looking ship.

While this all was going on Robins mind had turned insane from the shock of Starfire not loving him anymore to the point that he joined the ranks of villains once Beast Boy had gone. His mind could not conceive how she could just betray him by falling for Beast Boy so easily, even though it was him that had betrayed her by ignoring her so often. Starfire's love was something that he had become accustomed to and loved even if he never showed it, and his fragile state was brought over the edge when the sounds of Starfire's moans reached his ears.

He gathered all the villains to go under his belt to take out Titans North, Titans East, and the Justice league. But, he they didn't stand a chance so he took the most darkly road a villain could go, he took endowments from people forcibly.

Through Robin's study, he found exactly what he was looking for in other people's endowments. Taking someone's endowments is taking someone's strength, intelligence, hearing, eye sight, smell, glamour, and more. But, you had to get them willingly and seeing no one would give them willingly, Robin found a way to take them by force.

However, the people that give you their endowments, or you force them out with things called forcibles, endure intense pain. Thus, if you took the intelligence of a person afterwards they would lose all body functions and usually started letting lose feces because they couldn't control it anymore without the full power of their mind. Or, for another example, if you took a persons strength you had to watch them because they could die if your not intensely careful because they didn't have any muscle left so a lot of the times the people died from not being able to automatically pump their own heart.

But there was a catch to it. To be able to have all of these endowments, who you got the endowments from had to be alive for however long you had their endowments or you would lose them. Robin put all of his and the villains dedicates under a time space continuum sleep so as long as they were alive he had his abilities. After 3 years of underground taking endowments with his villains they were ready to take out the titans and the justice league, but Robin didn't want to kill them. He wanted their powers as he always had ever since the days of being Batman's side kick.

Robin had set it up perfectly. It was a trap, and the titans and the Justice league would fall right into his hands. He wouldn't kill them as he had planned, but he wanted them all alive for there endowments along with his group of villains, henchmen, and assassins. And everything went according to plan.

_Flashback_

_Robin had just set up the plan and he gave an alarm to all of the justice league and all of the Titans that all of the villains had joined up and have found a way to take away their powers and give it to themselves. He also said he would monitor from here. Not once had he ever let his teammates even suspect that he was no longer on their side, so everyone believed his warning without question. However, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, and Batman knew that something was not right, but they followed in spite of their feelings. _

_As all of them rushed into the building that Robin said was the location, all members of the Justice League and Titans excluding Robin began searching for the villains. As they looked around they didn't find anybody except a tape on the ground that said "Play the tape superheroes." They saw a television and a VCR player near by put it in. _

_As they pushed play they saw Robins face show at and said, "Greeting Titans and Justice League I have just set you up. As you entered this building I put in an entranced chloroform that will make you all fall unconscious so me and my order of villains can take your powers. And that chloroform should be starting as of now." As he just said the last word all of the Justice League and the Titans fell unconscious with a look of betrayal on all of their faces._

_End of flashback_

After the Titans and Justice league all of there member which consisted of 666 members including all of the Titans and Justice League, as well as several other meta humans that came to assist them, excluding Robin and Cyborg because he couldn't take endowments because his cybernetics wouldn't allow it. So, they took out Cyborg's legs, cybernetic arms and left the rest of him in Titans tower hooked on an eternal battery to watch the city he protected and fought for being conquered and left in ruin. But Robin and his villains took the endowment from the others and heard there screams of pain and suffering reached his ears.

It felt wonderful to him to here there cry and screams to him. He had truly gone over the edge. While they got weaker he only grew stronger along with the rest of his invincible enemies. After they were done draining them, they put them into Space Time Continuum sleep. Robin felt he was invincible now that he had over 666 endowments while the other villains took endowments as well reaching the dozens.

As the Justice leagues and Titans were finished he conquered country after country to the point where he ruled the word in his iron fist grip while still hunting any meta human on the planet for their endowments. The people who were in slave thought there was no other super hero left. They thought that they all were wiped out.

But they forgot about the one that got away.

Beast Boy

The Last titan...

The Last Super Hero...


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout the Universe there is 50 billion galaxies known and discovered. Beyond the 50 billion galaxies there is more, but all who have tried to go past have never come back...until now. Some may call this life form an idiot for doing something so callous, so brave...so very stupid.

"OH WHO'S MY SWEET LITTLE TOFU WOFU. YOU ARE. YES YOU ARE"

The life form who said this is green, a strong lean build. Who looked like didn't look like much. Considering he looked like he didn't have much muscle considering the size of his arms. But if you actually looked at him arms he looked like he piled as much muscle as physically possible for such a wiry frame. This being was 5'7 smaller than a lot of beings but, far more deadlier than most. His, name was Beastboy. Former member of the Teen Titans, his mates were Princess Raven of Azarath, Daughter of Trigon the terrible, and her mother was Aerial, resident of the former planet, Azararath. His other mate was Princess Starfire or called Koriand'r of Tamaran was his mate as well. Being his mate he could sense they were in pain at one time so he did investigate it. And found out the treachery of his former team leader, Robin who betrayed the titans and the justice league and took there endowments along with his other League of villains. Beastboy wanted to fight, he wanted to kill them for what he did to the titans, the Justice league, and more importantly he wanted to kill Robin for making his loves suffer so much pain. Right now Raven and Starfire along with the rest of the Titans and Justice league excluding Cyborg were in sleep until they were awakened. Beastboy knew even if he gave it his all he couldn't take on Robin and his league with all those endownments. It was damn near impossible for him to destroy them now. So, with no other option Beastboy had to search for a way of defeating them in the known galaxies. Unfortunately there was none. But, there was a myth or legend from a galaxy that Beastboy found in the vicinity of what he called, the unknown. The reason it was because called the unknown is this. The universe keeps growing and beyond the part where it's past growing nobody knows

Beastboy was able to get past the beyond because of his changeling skills. First he had to change into a single cell organism until he was past the field. Anything beyond that size would have died easily as he found out from his time hanging around Raven and her telling him all of this information and what it can do. But, Beastboy being Beastboy he didn't think about it really until Robin went psycho.

About 2 weeks into the beyond Beastboy saw nothing except black and flashes of scenes out in space of different scenes. One was of the first super hero ever. Another was of Batman and his heroics with Robin, when he wasn't full of hate but, of kindness and the duty to help humanity. And others were of the Justice league and of the Teen Titans and some were of him, Raven, and Starfire both of which his heart yearned to hold for even just a moment he would give his life for it. But Beastboy knew he couldn't until the once Super Hero, Robin had to be stopped. Beastboy had to kill him along with the rest of his Generals because if Beastboy didn't kill them the super heroes along with many innocent civilians and soldiers will be and always be stronger. And even now Beastboy suspected that Robin was still becoming stronger because of him FORCIBLY taking the endowments from weaker beings such as he. Soon he would leave earth and set his sites on other home worlds if Beastboy didn't stop him soon. And Beastboy wouldn't let that happen. Who knows what lengths Robin would go to.

After a month of searching Beastboy found what he was looking for.

A temple made of pure white marble with white gold steps. His search was over. Beastboy found what he was looking for.

The origins of where super heroes all began...

The Temple of the powers that be...

Please Review I would be greatly appreciated if you did so.


	3. authors note

Hello all its been….well to be honest its been way too fucking long. I've gone through colleges, jobs, girlfriends, and strangely a love for Harry Dresden. In all that time I have not updated this fic. I have thought to go back but I never got around to it. However I keep being inboxed about it and what not so I should do something. it's a good start and I left all the readers on a cliff hanger and never came back. The idea of putting it up for adoption is a good idea but I don't know who would be up to the task. I'll tell you what I'll update this fic by at least every week spending some time on it and seeing where it goes. If nothing comes up I think I'll put it up for adoption. If your interested in adopting it send me an inbox mail. I'll consider it.


End file.
